1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a door hinge apparatus and a drum type washing machine having the same, and more particularly, to a door hinge apparatus having an improved coupling structure between a door and a cabinet, and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is an apparatus that washes laundry by rotating a cylindrical drum containing laundry and wash water. The examples of the washing machine include a “front-load” drum type washing machine in which a drum is horizontally disposed and, as the drum rotates forward and backward with respect to a horizontal shaft, laundry is washed by being lifted upward along an inner circumferential surface of a drum and dropping, and a “top-load” vertical shaft washing machine in which a drum provided with a pulsator is vertically disposed in the drum and as the drum rotates forward and backward with respect to a vertical shaft, laundry is washed by water current generated by the pulsator.
The drum type washing machine includes a cabinet forming an external appearance, a cylindrical tub installed in the cabinet and configured to contain wash water, a drum rotatably installed in the tub to wash laundry, a driving motor disposed at a rear side of the tub to rotate the drum, and doors installed at a front side of the cabinet. The cabinet is provided on at least one portion thereof with an inlet communicating with the drum, and a door is configured to open and close the inlet.
After a washing operation is completed, the inlet is opened by pivoting the door. However, a large sized door has difficulty in completely opening. In addition, after a washing operation is completed, moisture in the drum is discharged only when a user opens the door. Accordingly, when laundry remains inside the washing machine for a long period of time, the laundry may smell or be damaged.